


About an Elf and a Dwarf

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Series: Just Kiss Already [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Im terrible with Tagging, Just some good old fluff, M/M, totally not platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas meets a interesting Dwarf that he just has to know more about.</p>
<p>(Set sorta in between Faith in a Hobbit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About an Elf and a Dwarf

He didn’t exactly hate Dwarves, but he didn’t really love them either. It was more of a tolerance really, every dwarf he’d met was smelly, noisy, no sense of personal hygene. Overall they were kind, when they wanted to be that is. So when they brought in that babble of Dwarves that came stumbling out of Mirkwood, his eyes somewhat caught a dwarf with no beard and a catching smile.

It was strange he was being marched off to a prison cell and yet he still had a grin on his face, not a condisending or evil grin, but a pure, happy, genuine smile. That smile, he had to ask.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked softly

The Dwarf looked up at him, still smiling. “No reason, just like to be positive ya know.”

Yes he did know, but it was odd such a positivity coming from this dwarf. It was like he could feel it, yes Elves were one with nature. But it was radiating off him, he kind of liked it. Once he put him in the cell, his grin faltered as he looked at the others being searched.

“Aren’t you going to search me?” He was grinning again.

“I would” He answered, smiling to himself “if there was anything there I could find”

With that he closed the gate and locked it, he was sure he saw that grin fall a little but stay a bit after he Legolas had left. He was tall for a Dwarf, he said to Tauriel afterwards. She grinned at him, as if she was reading his mind. They knew each other since birth, good friends, close he would say. His father wanted him to find someone of noble birth, not a lowly silven elf as he named her. It angered him a little the way he spoke about her, no he wasn’t attracted to her. But they trusted each other, they knew each other’s emotions. They were best friends.

Three days later he came down again, there was nothing for him to do so he went to check on the Dwarves they had in their cells. As he walked up to the Dwarf’s cell he had spoken to three days earlier, he was sure he saw a person by the Cell of Okenshield. But not a moment after it was gone, he shook his head, his mind may have been playing tricks on him. He had not slept well that night.

He looked back at the Dark haired Dwarves cell, seeing him throwing some sort of stone in the air and then catching it again. Curiosity grew in his mind again.

“The stone in your hand” He said calmly “What is it?”

The Dwarf wasn’t grinning anymore as he moved his head in Legolas’s direction.

“it is a talisman” The Dwarf said darkly

Legolas’s eyes grew slightly, he didn’t realise Dwarves kept magical objects.

“A powerful spell lies apon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…” He said it quietly, but so Legolas could hear him and him only.

“They would be forever Cursed!” He held up the stone in his hand so Legolas, realising what he said he looked away. He knew about Talisman’s, he knew they would be very powerful depending on the inscription on it. He began to walk away “Or not…” He stopped, looking back at the Dwarf confused.

“Depending on weather you believe in that kind of thing, its just a token” He chuckled softly, and Legolas couldn’t help from smiling. The Dwarf looked back at the stone in his hand, caressing it gently. It meant something to him, he could see that it wasn’t just a token. “A rune stone”

The Dwarf seemed to have lost his thoughts for a moment before returning “My mother gave it to me so I would remember my promise”

Legolas stepped closer to the gate. “What promise is that?”

“That I would come back to her” Legolas smiled again, looking away slightly. He remembered his own mother, so much love and care. He wondered what he saw in his own Father.

“She worries” he said casually throwing the rock again. “She thinks I’m reckless”

“Are you?” He asked, genuinely interested.

“Nah” He breathed, but then he threw the rock back up, but he threw it to hard and it bounce off the wall and through the gate. He caught it with his foot just in time, before it fell down the stairs. Possibly lost forever. He slowly bent down to pick it up, it was smooth and heavy for its size. He wondered what it was made from.

He looked back at the Dwarf, who was now standing up at the gate. Worried about the stone in his hands, it was beautiful. The dark stone glimmered in his eyes, he wondered if it really was magical. “What is it made from?” he said giving it back

The Dwarf took it back slowly from his hands “I’m not sure exactly, my mother never told me. Still won’t” He laughed, and Legolas smiled. He understood how mothers were secretive like that, once she had made Legolas his first arrow and the tip. It shone so bright, it was like the sun itself. She never told him what it was made from either.

“A fine curse it has” Legolas said, causing the Dwarf to look him in the eyes “A promise is hard to keep”

The dwarf smiled, he was glad to see it again somehow. “Only when your reckless” Legolas smiled.

Dwarves and their wit are hard to come by, but this one seems to be skilled in such an art. “What is your name Dwarf?”

He seemed to hesitate but said it anyway “Kili” He held out his hand through the bars and Legolas shook it “Legolas”

Kili. What an interesting name, but he was glad he finally knew it. His hands were large but firm, callused. Probably due to the fighting and being a Dwarf.

“What kind of a name is Legolas?” Kili asked grinning

“What kind of a name is Kili?” Legolas countered, smiling himself.

They began to talk a lot, about their cultures, things they’ve seen and done. It was an hour before a guard stopped him to get his attention. His father was worried, he wondered where Legolas was. He assured his farther there was nothing wrong. In the three weeks or so, he went down to the prisons almost every day to talk with Kili. Sometimes bringing the Dwarves food and water, but he mainly went down to talk to Kili. He didn’t know what it was but he just felt the need to talk to him, they seemed to have a friendship growing, he didn’t care that he was a Dwarf.

The day he was alerted to the escape and followed them down the river in barrels, killing Orcs that had come to kill them. He saved him from an Orc that was about to kill him, lying on the floor Kili looked back at his savour and he smiled at him. Legolas smiled back, lost in the moment before another Orc distracted him. Next he saw of him was him rolling down the river, a small wave coming from him as he watched him leave.

He made a split decision to follow them, it was his job to get the Prisoners back. And he had to save his friend from the death that was about to come.


End file.
